Still in Love After All I've Heard Part2
by BigFan1150
Summary: Part 2
1. Chapter 1

Ok, confession time:

I am till this day ashamed of the first line in my story, which, honestly, makes me burst out laughing and start blushing like an idiot. Please, get through the stupid corny line.

**1 year later**

**KM**

"I heard, she like, got a boob job over the summer." Katrina said. "Doesn't look like she did." Linda put in. "Even if she did, it's not going to help her get a boyfriend." Kathy added. I was sitting at lunch with my 'friends' Katrina, Linda, and Kathy. We were the most popular cliques in our school. I know, I know, that makes me sounds self-centered, but it was true. I was their leader, and they were all trying to impress me with their stupid gossip. Inwardly I sighed. I was bored. I looked over a few tables away. There sat my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. No one knew we were dating, he had asked me to keep it a secret. Nico was picking at his food, as his friend Melvin talked to him. Melvin was new to our school last year, and slowly he and Nico befriended one another. Which made me happy, I was so tired of seeing him sit alone. Melvin had brown puffy hair in a bowl cut, a circle head and dark skin. His nose was small, his eyes Asian looking, even though he was 100% American. The most distinctive trait about him was his height. Melvin was extremely short, which made him an easy target. Melvin was ok I guess, a bit nerdy, but a relatively happy nice guy. So anyway, they were all gossiping about Taylor, former most popular girl, and my former best friend. Well, she thought we were. I didn't like her. She was too mean. To her, she was so much better than everyone else, and if they weren't perfect, they didn't deserve to be liked. But, no ones perfect, not even Taylor. So I told everyone Taylor's deepest secret. She had a father, and a dad. No mother. Taylor was born from two men's genes, inside a donors body. It _almost_ made me feel bad, when I saw her walking down the hall, trying to look perfect, but noticeably unhappy. Then I remembered the things she had done and said. All the girls she befriended and ruined; all the people she trash talked, all the gossip she spread. I remembered that every guy who wasn't flawless that asked her out she laughed at. I remembered how she spread gossip, real or made up, throughout the school in minutes. I remembered the way she told me to break the heart of Nico Di Angelo when I had a school project with him. How she laughed about it and thought it would be fun. I guess you could say I was a form of Karma for this school. I sighed and looked over at Nico again. His black silky hair hung in his eyes, his skin olive and flawless, his body perfectly built and his features perfect. He almost looked Asian, but he was part Latino. And part God. I smiled to myself, remembering I was part God too. I still found it a little hard to believe, but it was true. My mom was Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge.

**NDA:**

"I have a hard time believing that Melvin." I told my friend, walking down the hall to 5th period. Melvin was, well, a huge nerd, and he was obsessed with any talk of alien invasions. He was trying to convince me of something that happened recently in Florida. "Whatever. It's true." He insisted as we separated going to our different classes. In the hall I spotted Nate Sarcoom, and resisted from cringing as he glared at me. Two years ago he was teasing me, which was practically his daily routine. Kaitlin, his girlfriend then, told everyone his secret: that in his free time he wrote down insults to different people, and he forced a girl Silvia into abortion. He sat with Jason Raul now at lunch, which was another guy that was ruined by Kaitlin. As for Silvia, she surprisingly talked to Sam Tam now, who was gay. There were rumors that she was gay too, but I wasn't sure that was true. I walked into the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. The teacher started droning on about things, and I tried to listen. I did. But I have ADHD, and I zoned out far too often. Everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep, and we all sprang out of our chairs when the bell rang. After a few more tedious long periods, I headed out of the schooling area of our boarding school. Most kids went outside to do homework, but I headed to the stairs in our building, by some snack machines. I stopped as I felt familiar cool lips on the back of my neck, and arms reaching around my shoulders and sliding down my chest. I turned around and grinned at no other than Kaitlin. This was the time I lived for, after school, when we could be together. Yea, I know, she's the most popular girl in the school and I'm just…me. But she's been my girlfriend for a little more than a year. And I love her. She grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to my room. I shared it with Melvin this year, which is probably why we became friends. We were nothing alike, he was short, cheery, and nerdy, I was fairly tall, definitely not cheery, and I could hardly pay attention to my classes. I pulled Kaitlin into my room. The dormitories here were fairly large. They had a living room with couches, two desks, and a fireplace. The other room contained two beds, two small closets and nightstands, and a small TV. Kaitlin followed me to my room and flopped on my bed. "I am so tired. My back has been killing me all week. This school has to give us a break." I snorted thinking to Kaitlin's large soft bed at her house. I had a hard time believing her back hurt very much. Kaitlin sprang up as we heard the door open and shoved herself in my closet. Melvin walked into our room, picking up a book from his nightstand. I was flopped on my bed, one arm behind my head, with the TV remote in my hand, flipping through channels. "Hey Melvin." I said lazily, as if I had been there the whole time. "Forgot my book. You want to go do homework now?" I shook my head. "Later. I'm tired right now." Melvin shook his head disapprovingly. "You need to stop putting off your work." He sighed and left the room, grumbling, "Your life." Kaitlin fell out of the closet laughing and came to sit down next to me. I shut the TV off and threw the remote on my nightstand. "What's so funny?" I asked. She just shook her head as her laughter subsided. "Your crazy." I said grinning. Kaitlin lowered herself over me, her face inches from mine. "I guess that makes you crazy for loving me." She said sweetly, flashing her eyelashes teasingly. I felt my face grow warm and my breathing grow faster. Despite the fact we had been dating for over a year, I still felt high every time she got close to me. Kaitlin's hand moved down from my shoulders to my abs, close to my…legs. I shivered and we starred at each other. Melvin strode into the room. "Forgot my bookmark." He murmured than walked back out. Kaitlin and I starred at him, than at each other, than Kaitlin burst out laughing. She curled up against me and kissed my neck. "Not funny." I murmured. "He could have seen us." She snuggled into me more and my skin tingled. Still laughing, she choked out, "Exactly."

**Nico Di Angelo**

I pulled out my iPod earplugs as the bus I was in pulled into a parking lot. For a fieldtrip, our boarding school took us to the beach, with the excuse that we would learn about the ocean and its ecosystem for science. We had been driving for a couple hours, and I was exhausted from doing nothing. Everyone popped up and crowded off the bus. Our grade wasn't very big, and we all fit in two buses. Melvin and I were on different buses, but Kaitlin and I were on the same. Kaitlin was talking to her friend Katrina and a guy named Evan Narcissi. There was something about the way Evan looked at her that pissed me off. I mean, Id seen almost every guy in our school has looked at her approvingly or longingly, but something about Evan made me uneasy. I shook off the feeling and followed everyone off the bus. The beach we were at also had a pool with a hotel. We all went into a locker room that was specifically reserved for events like this. The locker room was confusing, the family changing room huge and connected to both the girls and boys locker rooms, which would make it easy for either one of the genders to cross over to the other room. Our school was in the family room, boys and girls were mixed together, since we weren't actually changing, just pulling off our cover ups. We put our stuff in the small lockers and took off our clothing over our bathing suits. My swim trunks were black and red, sort of resembling fire and darkness. As I finished putting my stuff away I realized everyone else was already outside. I sighed and closed my mini locker. As I was heading out, two small hands covered my eyes. I felt a girl's bare shoulders against my bareback and tried not to freak out. I turned around but the hands were still covering my eyes. "Guess who." An all too familiar voice said. I smiled and removed Kaitlin's hands. Ok, I admit it, I couldn't help but stare at her, in a bikini that was cream colored and mimicked shells.

"Are you ready for a day of fun at the beach? Where we learn about the fantastic ecosystem of the big blue, listen to the waves, swim with the fish, and paint rainbows in the sky to mimic what a perfect world we live in?" Kaitlin chimed in a high chirpy voice. I snorted and chuckled lightly. "Most definitely." Kaitlin wacked me lightly. "Terrible grammar. Mrs. Kentuck would not be happy." "Hypocrite." I mumbled. "Anyway, I heard their not going to let us into the water. Too afraid we'll float away with the waves and drown." I snorted. "Were 14. We can go into the ocean without dying, thank you very much." Kaitlin stretched out and yawned. "I don't know. I'm so bored and tired I might fall asleep in the ocean." I laughed and she smiled slightly at me. "I'll look out for you drowning in the ocean then." She winked at me. "You gonna save me?" I shook my head. "Of course not. I'm gonna take pictures and laugh." She gave me a false glare as I laughed. I knew very well what her real glares looked like, and hoped I would never see one again. "We should get going." I told her. She pursed her lips. "Come on look excited Kaitlin." I taunted. "Yippy doo da day." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the forehead. Then I just couldn't help it.

We found ourselves sitting on a bench in the locker room; her hands twisted in my hair and tracing my back, mine on her waist. I moved my hands upward to the small of her back. I had the urge to move them around and under her bikini top, but I just couldn't do it. I heard something drop and someone gasp, and it took me five seconds to pull away from Kaitlin. Standing in front of us staring, was Melvin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, first things first. I'm s****orry I didn't upload sooner. I really am. But I've been so busy lately with school ending...I'm sorry.**

**Second, someone mentioned the name Melvin was terrible. I agree with you completely. Melvin's actually based on a character from a short story we studied in my English class, and, so... that's where I got it from. I'm REALLY bad with making up names, so I ended up just keeping it.**

**Kaitlin**

Definitely not good. Melvin turned abruptly and quickly rushed out of the room and after looking at me once more, Nico followed him. I sighed and followed them, going towards my 'friends' and trying to act normal. Katrina, Linda, a girl named Sara, and some guys named Evan, Jared, and Tyler were playing volleyball. They called me over and I joined in. As we whacked the ball back and forth (this is such an educational field trip), I looked around and spotted Nico. He had finally caught up to Melvin, and was now trying to talk to him. Nico looked desperate, Melvin looked shocked. Nico kept saying something, and Melvin just shook his head, stunned. I sighed and tried to look alive and happy. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. My mind was a blur and everything felt like a dream where I was only half asleep. But the next thing I knew I was on the ground, and Jared was on top of me. He lifted his head and grinned at me. "Sorry." I looked around frantically. Why did it seem that everyone was looking at me? My insides turned sour when I saw Nico looking our way. His expression wasn't angry…but… "Get O-" I tried to talk to Jared but he kissed me and squeezed my…ew. My eyes popped open and I pulled away, standing up quickly. Now I was sure everyone was staring at me. I looked again toward Nico, his expression shocked and upset. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but what? He was nowhere near me. My eyes caught on Melvin's face, who was staring smugly. I wanted to yell at him and protest my loyalty, but again, nowhere near him. Not to mention everyone staring at me. I turned my focus back to Jared who was smiling smugly at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but then turned and ran to the locker room.

Gods, what was wrong with me? I was usually good under pressure like this, but…

I ran into the locker room, not sure where to go. I fled into the girl's bathroom, and clenched a sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, my eyes wide and my lip quavering. Gods, what was wrong with me?

**Nico Di Angelo**

I watched unhappily as everyone chattered excitedly amongst themselves, every once in a while glancing to the locker room where Kaitlin had disappeared. I wanted to chase after her so badly, but I was afraid if I did it would look weird. I had already had one person find out about us…

"_Melvin, please, don't tell anyone." I begged, chasing after him._

_He turned and glared at me. "Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason."_

"_Because no one can know-"_

"_Oh? Is that what the great whore told you?" Melvin looked smugly at me as I gaped, my grip on his arm loosening._

"_She's not a whore. Shut up." I wanted to hit him as he rolled his eyes. Melvin might not have been talking about me, but I was still hurt. Melvin turned but I grabbed his arm again._

"_Well, yea, you believe that because she's agreed to be your bitch." I gaped again. Melvin rarely said anything bad about anyone, and I had never, ever, ever heard him curse. Ever._

"_She's not m-"_

"_Oh? Then what's your relationship?"_

_My jaw clenched and I glared at him. "Girlfriend." I muttered._

_Melvin laughed, hard and cold. "Right. Sure she is."_

"_What is your…"_

"_My problem? That my friend's head over heels for some slut who doesn't give a crap about him." _

"_Gods Melvin, she's not a slut!"_

_The whole time he had been walking and I had been chasing after him, surprised someone so short could walk so fast. He turned on me, then looked away. I followed his gaze to see Kaitlin in the sand, a guy over her body. I watched as he gazed deeply at her, then he swooped down to kiss her. I watched desperately as he clenched one arm around her waist and his hand squeezed her breast. Kaitlin pulled away and stood up, looking around at everyone. I wasn't sure if they were watching her too, or even if Melvin was still next to me. All I saw was that someone had just kissed the girl I loved. My chest ached, my eyes stung, and I wanted to scream. Kaitlin stood shaking, looking at me, her eyes screaming at me, 'I'm sorry.' She turned to Jared, then turned away and ran._

"Yea, she's _obviously_ not a slut." Melvin snorted.

I turned at him, glaring. "Shut up. Just shut up."

"No, I don't think I will shut up. I don't think I won't-"

"Why would you tell anyone?" I asked, angry and hurt. "What did I ever do to you?"

Melvin sighed. "Nico, leave her and I wont tell anyone."

I glared at him. It occurred to me that I should lie and tell him I would, but for some reason I couldn't. "No."

He sighed. "Fine. Then I'll have to tell people. It's for your own good, trust me."

"Oh? And who the hell are you going to tell? Huh? Who the hell will believe you? You heard yourself. Obviously it's completely impossible that anyone could ever like me, so who will believe Kaitlin and I are a couple?"

Melvin flinched. "That's not what I meant Nico."

"Sure sounded like it," I grumbled.

"I don't think you're impossible to like. It's just…she's Kaitlin. She plays with people for fun. And she thought it would be fun to play with you."

"It doesn't matter what you meant. My point is, no one will believe you. So go ahead and tell all your friends. Oh, wait, sorry, you don't have any."

Melvin frowned then sighed. "Fine. Just stay away from her, ok? Please Nico."

**Kaitlin**

I walked out of the locker room uncertainly, wondering what to do. Luckily Katrina, Linda, and Sarah ran up to me. "Oh, my, God." Sarah said, clinging to my arm. I wanted to push her off, her hot pink nails were digging into my skin, but I didn't.

"You ok Kaitlin?" Katrina asked looking at me oddly.

"Yea. Fine." I told them lackadaisically.

"Kaitlin," Evan said, striding up to us, looking at me. "Sorry for what Jared did. He's…well…an ass."

I shrugged. "It's really not a big deal..." Ok, it was for me, since I had a boyfriend, but they didn't know that, so why the hell were they freaking out? But, then again, I did run off…

Sarah giggled as Evan turned and walked off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Evan must have felt really bad about it," Katrina stated looking over at him, where he was talking with some of his other friends.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He punched Jared." Katrina stated. My eyes widened and Sarah giggled again. Ok, they were acting seriously weird.

"Why?" I asked. Katrina shrugged and Sarah bit her bottom lip. I sighed, sensing there was something they weren't telling me, but ignored it.

"Whatever. Well, were at the beach, so why not have some fun?"

Like that was ever going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlin**

Definitely not good. Melvin turned abruptly and quickly rushed out of the room and after looking at me once more, Nico followed him. I sighed and followed them, going towards my 'friends' and trying to act normal. Katrina, Linda, a girl named Sara, and some guys named Evan, Jared, and Tyler were playing volleyball. They called me over and I joined in. As we whacked the ball back and forth (this is such an educational field trip), I looked around and spotted Nico. He had finally caught up to Melvin, and was now trying to talk to him. Nico looked desperate, Melvin looked shocked. Nico kept saying something, and Melvin just shook his head, stunned. I sighed and tried to look alive and happy. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. My mind was a blur and everything felt like a dream where I was only half asleep. But the next thing I knew I was on the ground, and Jared was on top of me. He lifted his head and grinned at me. "Sorry." I looked around frantically. Why did it seem that everyone was looking at me? My insides turned sour when I saw Nico looking our way. His expression wasn't angry…but… "Get O-" I tried to talk to Jared but he kissed me and squeezed my…ew. My eyes popped open and I pulled away, standing up quickly. Now I was sure everyone was staring at me. I looked again toward Nico, his expression shocked and upset. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but what? He was nowhere near me. My eyes caught on Melvin's face, who was staring smugly. I wanted to yell at him and protest my loyalty, but again, nowhere near him. Not to mention everyone staring at me. I turned my focus back to Jared who was smiling smugly at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but then turned and ran to the locker room.

Gods, what was wrong with me? I was usually good under pressure like this, but…

I ran into the locker room, not sure where to go. I fled into the girl's bathroom, and clenched a sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, my eyes wide and my lip quavering. Gods, what was wrong with me?

**Nico Di Angelo**

I watched unhappily as everyone chattered excitedly amongst themselves, every once in a while glancing to the locker room where Kaitlin had disappeared. I wanted to chase after her so badly, but I was afraid if I did it would look weird. I had already had one person find out about us…

"_Melvin, please, don't tell anyone." I begged, chasing after him._

_He turned and glared at me. "Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason."_

"_Because no one can know-"_

"_Oh? Is that what the great whore told you?" Melvin looked smugly at me as I gaped, my grip on his arm loosening._

"_She's not a whore. Shut up." I wanted to hit him as he rolled his eyes. Melvin might not have been talking about me, but I was still hurt. Melvin turned but I grabbed his arm again._

"_Well, yea, you believe that because she's agreed to be your bitch." I gaped again. Melvin rarely said anything bad about anyone, and I had never, ever, ever heard him curse. Ever._

"_She's not m-"_

"_Oh? Then what's your relationship?"_

_My jaw clenched and I glared at him. "Girlfriend." I muttered._

_Melvin laughed, hard and cold. "Right. Sure she is."_

"_What is your…"_

"_My problem? That my friend's head over heels for some slut who doesn't give a crap about him." _

"_Gods Melvin, she's not a slut!"_

_The whole time he had been walking and I had been chasing after him, surprised someone so short could walk so fast. He turned on me, then looked away. I followed his gaze to see Kaitlin in the sand, a guy over her body. I watched as he gazed deeply at her, then he swooped down to kiss her. I watched desperately as he clenched one arm around her waist and his hand squeezed her breast. Kaitlin pulled away and stood up, looking around at everyone. I wasn't sure if they were watching her too, or even if Melvin was still next to me. All I saw was that someone had just kissed the girl I loved. My chest ached, my eyes stung, and I wanted to scream. Kaitlin stood shaking, looking at me, her eyes screaming at me, 'I'm sorry.' She turned to Jared, then turned away and ran._

"Yea, she's _obviously_ not a slut." Melvin snorted.

I turned at him, glaring. "Shut up. Just shut up."

"No, I don't think I will shut up. I don't think I won't-"

"Why would you tell anyone?" I asked, angry and hurt. "What did I ever do to you?"

Melvin sighed. "Nico, leave her and I wont tell anyone."

I glared at him. It occurred to me that I should lie and tell him I would, but for some reason I couldn't. "No."

He sighed. "Fine. Then I'll have to tell people. It's for your own good, trust me."

"Oh? And who the hell are you going to tell? Huh? Who the hell will believe you? You heard yourself. Obviously it's completely impossible that anyone could ever like me, so who will believe Kaitlin and I are a couple?"

Melvin flinched. "That's not what I meant Nico."

"Sure sounded like it," I grumbled.

"I don't think you're impossible to like. It's just…she's Kaitlin. She plays with people for fun. And she thought it would be fun to play with you."

"It doesn't matter what you meant. My point is, no one will believe you. So go ahead and tell all your friends. Oh, wait, sorry, you don't have any."

Melvin frowned then sighed. "Fine. Just stay away from her, ok? Please Nico."

**Kaitlin**

I walked out of the locker room uncertainly, wondering what to do. Luckily Katrina, Linda, and Sarah ran up to me. "Oh, my, God." Sarah said, clinging to my arm. I wanted to push her off, her hot pink nails were digging into my skin, but I didn't.

"You ok Kaitlin?" Katrina asked looking at me oddly.

"Yea. Fine." I told them lackadaisically.

"Kaitlin," Evan said, striding up to us, looking at me. "Sorry for what Jared did. He's…well…an ass."

I shrugged. "It's really not a big deal..." Ok, it was for me, since I had a boyfriend, but they didn't know that, so why the hell were they freaking out? But, then again, I did run off…

Sarah giggled as Evan turned and walked off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Evan must have felt really bad about it," Katrina stated looking over at him, where he was talking with some of his other friends.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He punched Jared." Katrina stated. My eyes widened and Sarah giggled again. Ok, they were acting seriously weird.

"Why?" I asked. Katrina shrugged and Sarah bit her bottom lip. I sighed, sensing there was something they weren't telling me, but ignored it.

"Whatever. Well, were at the beach, so why not have some fun?"

Like that was ever going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlin**

"Up and at 'em Kaitlin," my mom said coming into my room. I blinked my eyes and flinched when she opened my curtains, letting sunlight flood my room and strain my eyes. I absorbed her sleepily. Her hair up in a sloppy bun, still wearing her sweats, and humming merrily. And…. she was carrying a bunch of boxes. Immediately I sat up in bed, waking up.

"What are those for?" My eyes focused on a stack of boxes that read 'this side up' and 'careful' and all that crap.

"We're going to start packing some of the things we don't need and send them to our new house. Get some of the packing out of the way. My mom smiled brightly at me, and I felt nauseous.

"Oh gods already?" I asked, sighing.

"Yep," my mom replied, still smiling and humming, as happy as a dandelion. (Ok now that was a weird simile…) She paused and frowned suddenly, shooting me a queer look. "And why'd you say gods?" I gulped, embarrassed, but she was already walking out of my room, _still humming_. I groaned and dived down under my covers in a desperate attempt to block out the sun and fall asleep again. But I didn't, the knowledge that a stack of boxes were in my room kept haunting me.

"And Kaitlin, remember you have to go to Katrina's today!" my mom called from downstairs. I groaned and sank below my covers further, blocking out the sunlight and my mom's voice and the world. But I could only hide from the world for so long, and I threw the covers off of me and got up. My eyes passed over the boxes in my room, and frustrated, I walked over and kicked them, watching them fly a few feet.

I tried taking a shower, which always seemed to calm me down, but as soon as I finished I was pissed off again. Then I tried listening to music. Usually, hearing the angry lyrics of some of my favorite songs calmed me, knowing that I wasn't the only one pissed off in the world, but today I just became even more pumped up.

I checked my alarm clock and sighed; it was time to go to Katrina's.

My mom dropped me off at her house, and I spent the next two hours bored and annoyed with Katrina, Linda, and Kathy. Linda's mom was picking up Kathy as well as Linda, and when Katrina was downstairs seeing them off I became bored. I took out a yearbook in her bookcase, probably from her old school. I skipped to the 8th grade, where she would have been. I went through the few classes once, twice, but I didn't find her. I started looking for names, and only then did I find her. She looked nothing like herself, her hair frizzy, her face different, her body at least a 100 pounds fatter. Katrina chose that moment to come back up.

"You... this is you?" Katrina blushed and snatched the yearbook away. I looked at her, but I saw no sign that she used to be fat. I guess she did well. I heard the doorbell ring again downstairs, signaling my mom was here.

"Well, I'll see you at school." I got up and just before I exited Katrina's room, her voice stopped me.

"Kaitlin." I turned to see her looking at me with a look that scared me, scared me because I had seen it only once before: On me.

It was a look of deep hate and anger, not at anyone in particular, but at the world, of the hurt of being teased, the desperateness not to have it again.

"Don't tell anyone. I heard from your old friend Taylor you used to be emo. I think you'd understand, wouldn't you?" I bit my lip when she said emo. The word still pissed me off to no end. People were so stereotypical. I wasn't sure if was supposed to be a threat or an attempt at an understanding, but either way I didn't care. I nodded, turned, and left Katrina's house.

**Kaitlin**

Winter Break was approaching, and everyone was going home for the holidays. Which left Nico and I alone. Normally, I would have him over, but with all the moving boxes cluttering my house, it didn't want him over. So, I was stuck with his apartment, which usually was accompanied by Melvin. Thankfully, he was going home to Massachusetts for the holidays like everyone else, so I could go over.

Almost as soon as school led out, people that usually went upstairs were rushing out of school to their rides home, and I went upstairs to Nico's room.

"Welcome back," Nico told me, smiling with half his mouth and sitting down on his bed.

"Hey you," I answered, sitting down next to him. A second of comfortable silence passed between us, before I decided on asking a question that had been plaguing me for a while.

"Nico?"

"Mmhmm," he replied.

"Why does Melvin hate me so much?" Nico sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't completely know," he began. "But…he called you a slut. And a whore….and a bitch. Among many other names." Nico hesitated, then went on. "He…he thinks you're using me. He highly doubts you care about me." Nico finally looked down at me. I saw his eyes searching mine for my reaction, and that deep down, he was beginning to question whether or not I loved him.

"Nico, I love you," I whispered. And I did. I pushed my hands down his soft face, into his silky hair, and kissed his lips. He laid down, gently touching my waist and pulling me with him. I kissed his lips over and over, as if trying to prove I really did love him.

I adjusted myself and broke apart from him for a second, and not really thinking, I took off my shirt. I pulled close to him and Nico made a strange noise, pushing his hands to my back.

Every sensation in me was alive and moving, everything that wasn't me or Nico blocked out of my senses, out of my mind. In fact, I wasn't thinking of anything but the old but new feeling racing through me, energizing me. In that moment, one thing was certain: I would never, ever, get over this incredible feeling.

I moved my hands down from his hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. Damn, he was hot. Nico's eyes were open, but not really focused on anything, a dazed look in them. Slowly, he inched his hands up my back, then so slowly, as if he was afraid, he touched my bra, then inched his hands under it. A gasp escaped my lips, and I kissed him even harder than before. Even more slowly then before, if even possible, he moved his hands from the middle of my back, around and down. He exhaled, a grin spreading onto his lips, an almost perverted look filling his eyes.

I couldn't explain the feeling I had to you if I wanted to, but the way my stomach flipped was the absolute best thing I had ever felt in my life. It felt so good, I didn't notice the person coming into the room.

"Just as I thought. When the cat's away, the mice will play."

Nico and I sprang apart and I turned to find Melvin staring at us, his hands crossed over his chest.

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico**

Blushing, Kaitlin pulled her shirt back on, but I just stared at him, too surprised.

"I thought you were on vacation?"

"Yea, well, I lied. I don't leave till tomorrow. Thought in the mean time I'd see if you were still with the slut."

"I never said I was going to stop seeing her," I frowned.

"Well, you should have," he snapped.

"Listen, I'm sorry you hate me, and why you do, I don't know, and I don't mean to be rude, but it's really not your choice," Kaitlin finally spoke up. He spun to face her.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to stop him from being your bitch."

"Shut up Melvin," I growled.

"He's not my bitch," Kaitlin tried, her eyes wide.

"Then what, he's your boyfriend? Is that what you're trying to get him to believe? I'm sure. That must be why it's a secret."

"I know it must seem weird. But actually, he asked _me_ not to tell anyone. Not the other way around."

Melvin stared at her for a second.

"I bet, because you bewitched him you witch."

"What did you call me?" Kaitlin whispered. Oh no. Kaitlin's voice was low, dangerous, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Melvin. He was in for it. He noticed how pissed of she was and his eyes widened in fright. I didn't blame him; Kaitlin could be incredibly scary. But despite whatever fear he had, he didn't back down.

"You're a witch," Melvin repeated, his lip curling. Quicker than I would have thought possible; Kaitlin strode over and slapped him. Melvin gasped and his hand flew to his face, but before he could react any further Kaitlin grabbed and twisted his arm, pinning him to the wall. She leaned over him and inched her face close to his.

"You can call me a bitch, or a whore, an evil twit, a slut, or any other name your little mind could possibly conjure, but you may not, _may not_ call me a witch." Kaitlin dropped his arm and moved back. Changing her voice to a falsetto she said, "Do you understand?"

Melvin stared at her with wide eyes and nodded, then he sent me a final glare before turning and exiting the room.

The whole time I had been too surprised to intervene, though I probably should have. I moved my focus to Kaitlin who was shaking but calming down. She looked down at her hand then up at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she whispered. She began shaking more violently, and I moved over to her, embracing her in my arms.

"Calm down," I whispered, kissing her head. Slowly she stopped shaking, and she looked up at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you…are you mad?" I shook my head.

"He was asking for it."

"Still," she sighed, burying her face in my neck. "I shouldn't have done that. He hates me even more now." Kaitlin sighed.

"Just curious, why witch?"

"What?"

"I mean, after all he's called you, how come witch freaks you out?" Kaitlin shivered and snuggled closer to me.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It just….the word's always freaked me out." She smiled. "I remember when we were young when Mike found out how much I hated the term he teased me about it for a week straight."

"What made him stop?" I chuckled.

"I gave him a black eye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaitlin**

Winter faded into spring. Nico and I hadn't spoken much after Winter Break ended, but I had wanted to. I missed him a lot. My heart did a little flip every time I saw him in the halls, and each time he walked by me, I felt the need to say hello. But I never did.

With spring came the spring dance. I had never truly cared about the dance. Because, one: I can't dance, two: I hated dressing up, and three: It's obvious the guys hate it. They hate dressing up, dancing, and their only condolence is what might happen _after_ the party. The only reason I had ever gone in the first place was to prove Nate wrong. So it really came as no surprise that I didn't want to go this year.

"Kaitlin, what are you wearing to the dance?" I was in gym class, Coach LeBuuf lecturing us on the correct stance for volleyball servings. I hadn't been listening to him. Actually, I had been kind of distracted. Nico was sitting in front of me, Melvin next to him. They still sat together, but I noticed an icy distance had replaced their usual friendliness. I was itching to talk to Nico, and the whole time I sat there, trying to figure out what to say.

I know, pathetic.

Linda's question took me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Um," I begun distractedly, "I don't think I'm going."

"What? Why not?" Inwardly, I sighed.

"My parents are going out of town on vacation. They might take me with them." I know, a lame excuse, but it was one. I spotted Nico shift uncomfortably; he knew I wasn't going out of town.

"But, it's like, the biggest even of the year. You can't miss it."

"I know. I'll be so pissed if I have to miss it." Kathy, who was also in my gym class, was silently listening to our conversation, her face a mask of boredom. Suddenly she perked up and smiled, scooting over to Nico, throwing her arm around him.

"What are YOU wearing to the dance?" she asked, smiling brightly. Linda snorted.

He stared at her awkwardly, and without giving him a chance to respond, Kathy continued.

"Or are you even going?"

"Why would he? He doesn't even have a date," Linda cackled.

"Aw, was he rejected? Or was he too afraid to ask someone?" Kathy leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't be sad. I'll go with you."

"I'm sure you will. You've been so desperate since Darren broke up with you," I snapped at her. Kathy's eyes widened. Her year-and-a-half boyfriend had dumped her about a week ago, and it was still a sensitive topic for her. Kathy still looked torn, and I sighed, standing up, and walked to the locker room bathroom. I just stood there, looking at myself in the mirror. Upon hearing everyone practicing serving drills, I sighed and turned to leave. As I was walking out, I crashed into someone, and her stuff fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" we both yelped, then we looked up and out eyes met. It was my old friend, Renee. She blushed and mumbled her apologies again before bending to pick her stuff up. I blinked, still recovering from my shock, then bent down to help her. That just made her blush even more.

"I got it," she muttered.

"No, I'll help you," I told her firmly. Her notebooks were scattered on the floor, and her pencil case had opened, and pencils had rolled everywhere. I walked over to the one that had drifted the farthest and picked it up. It had little Lego Star Wars characters all over it, and I remembered Renee's obsession with the movie. I recalled her nagging me for almost a whole year to watch the movie, and I remember loving it when I did. In fact, I remembered giving this to Renee for her birthday a long time ago. Oh. She still had it.

Renee walked over to me. All her things were picked up, and I was still staring at it. I blushed and handed it back to her, and she turned to leave.

"Renee?" I called, when she was almost out the door. She turned to me, her face blank. And all of a sudden, I missed her. I missed all my old friends. I missed actually talking to someone, feeling like I could confide and rely on a fellow girl. I missed Renee, I missed Laila, Nia, Sarah. I missed them so much.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She blinked, then turned and went back into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this story is almost done. One Chap after this then the Epilogue, which I am writing this very minute **

**Maria Argentum: I'm not mad. I still love you and your reviews. I just didn't have anything to say.**

**The rest of you: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much. It's due to the fact I before had it all written out on my other computer (which wont log into FF, so I have to move it to my laptop, which allows me on FF,) whereas now I actually have to write it. I've had so many ideas lately that I'm boring with this one, but it's almost done and as I've posted it, I must continue! But I'm sorry if my stories lame.**

**Nico**

Due to the fact that I had been caught not paying attention in class, I was given the amazing job of helping set up the school's dance. The whole school had been buzzing about it, as it was the only one we got each year. Everyone, including me, was also looking forward to summer. I yearned for the time Melvin would leave, ending the awkwardness that had grown between us. Kaitlin and I would go to camp half blood, then to California, just as we had the summer before. And I could finally get away from the stupid drama of this school.

So the day of the dance, while everyone was excitedly getting ready, I was stuck cleaning and setting up. Fun. And when I finally finished, I went to sit outside the dance in the back of the school to relax. I plucked down at a random bench, a table where usually students did their homework. As I relaxed, tired, memories came back. I remembered Kaitlin and I coming out here to do our school project back when I still hated her. It had begun raining, and instead of running in and squalling about her hair getting wet like I thought she would, she pulled me up and danced with me. Or, tried to dance. Kaitlin made dancing seem like wiggling. Maybe that was why she hadn't wanted to go to the dance today.

As if summoned from my thoughts, the door opened, and out stepped Kaitlin. She was wearing a long, strapless blue dress decorated with a bow. She walked over slowly, then sat down next to me.

"Hey. Bored already?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed, and I relaxed into her. We sat there that way, the only sound the wind waving through the trees.

"Nico?" she whispered. "I have to tell you something." She took a deep, shaky breath, then ran her fingers through her hair. "I… At the end of the year, I'm moving." Her words hit me like bullets, aimed at my heart and designed to kill. No, she couldn't move. She just couldn't.

"You're moving?" She hung her head and nodded. I sat there silently, absorbing the information without thinking, trying to calm myself, to tell myself everything would be all right. But it wouldn't.

So instead, I kissed her. And in the midst of it all, I didn't pay attention to the clicking sound until it was too late.

I pulled away to find Melvin looking down at a camera. Oh, shit, he'd taken pictures of us. Oh shit… He looked down at his camera, smiling.

"Perfect. Now I have that evidence I lacked before," he said, looking directly at me. I recalled perfectly me telling him no one would believe him. Now they would. Oh shit.

"Break up with her. Or I'll tell everyone," he told me, his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I whispered, then my anger rose. "Why!" I screamed. "Why do you care so much?" Melvin's face fell, his expression breaking.

"You'll thank me later," he whispered.

"No I wont!" I yelled. "Why can't you just understand that!"

"Stop!" Kaitlin screamed, standing up. Slowly, she walked over to Melvin. He cowered, frightened she would yell at him again.

"Fine," she whispered. "Tell everyone. Just…just wait a week. Wait a week and tell anyone you care to."

And with that, she walked back into the school.

Kaitlin

The whole day after the dance, I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. It began when I woke up, and followed me all the way to lunch. Then it grew bigger, to the point I couldn't think or even eat. Melvin was sitting across from me, looking down at his food, which he wasn't eating either. He wouldn't meet my eyes, and he wouldn't say anything. Last night he had left after Kaitlin, and I had just sat there, thinking. If people found out about Kaitlin and I, their hate toward me would just grow stronger. I didn't need that.

I realized what I had been waiting for: Kaitlin. She walked in, looking more determined than I had seen her this year. But at the same time, she looked incredibly nervous. She stalked past her usual table, and her friends called to her, confused.

"Kaitlin!" She turned, her cold eyes ablaze.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going? Aren't you sitting with us?"

"Oh, what?" she laughed heartlessly.

"You thought, I was _sitting_ with you?" They stared at her blankly.

"I…yea-"

"Why in the world would I sit with you guys?" The whole cafeteria had turned silent, watching the scene being made. Melvin even finally looked up.

"You all act so perfect, so flawless. But your not. Linda, you still wet the bed. Kathy, you've had plastic surgery to cover up." She turned to her last friend, the newest one to our school. They looked at each other, exchanging a quiet conversation that we couldn't hear. Abruptly, Katrina stood up with Kaitlin.

"I would never sit with such desperate, pathetic people as you," she snapped, then turned and walked away. I looked around the room. Most were staring surprised, some were whispering frantically, and then, some even began _applauding_. Then I saw Taylor. She was visibly gaping, her eyes narrowed. Kaitlin and Katrina and I noticed Kaitlin shaking. She approached a table, occupied by four girls staring up at her, shocked. Shaking, I saw Kaitlin ask if they could sit with them. And then I realized who they were. I recognized them from photos kept on Kaitlin's desk, the people she used to be friends with. Once of the girl's faces turned hard, but before she could say anything another girl nodded, and both of them sat.

Everything was quiet, far too awkwardly quiet. Everyone around the room kept stealing glances at me and Katrina. Renee, Laila, Nia, and Sarah were the only ones _not_ staring at me, quietly picking at their food instead. I looked up at them and swallowed.

"Guys?" Laila and Renee looked up at me, Sarah sneaked a glance, and Nia determinedly stared at her food. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Laila threw her arms around me.

"I missed you!" she cried. And then I burst into tears. Yea, I'm a pathetic sap.

"Who, is she crying?" Renee asked. Sarah and Nia finally looked up at me, their eyes wide.

"I didn't know it was possible for Kaitlin to cry," Nia said. I laughed slightly, and Laila hugged me harder.

"Hey." I turned around to find Nico behind me, everyone else leaving the cafeteria for class.

"Hey," I grinned.

"What was that for?" he asked. Instead of answering, I stood up and kissed him. I heard a few people gasp or whistle, and I'm pretty sure I heard Laila scream, but I ignored them.

"Want to walk to class?" I asked. He grinned.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

IM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS FOREVER AGO. Then I got a review saying they couldn't wait till I continued and I realized I hadn't. X_X

Ok, instead of actually typing this on word, I typed it into an electronic post it note. (…don't ask) So, sorry if my grammar/spelling is off, or instead of italics _you were stuck with these_

Kaitlin

School went back to normal, or rather, as normal as it could get when summer was right around the corner. My friends eventually forgave my stupidity, and Katrina became close with Nia and Sarah.

I was walking to my last period when I spotted Melvin across the hall. Instead of him swerving around like he usually did, he walked right up to me. We both stopped, and just stared at each other for a while, before Melvin blushed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kaitlin, I'm... I'm sorry. I was wrong." Melvin sighed. "It's just... the reason I moved... My best friend was secretly in a relationship with this girl. She told him she loved him, and later revealed to the school that he was in love with her and he thought she had feelings for him. He was so devestated he drowned himself the next week. I... I didn't want that to happen again. Not to Nico. I'm sorry. Can you... I don't know, forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Can I? Of course!" I answered, enclosing him in a hug. He seemed kind of surprised, but he smiled a little. "Did you tell that to Nico?" I asked, giving him my mother-stern look. He shook his head. "Tell him. Then I'll forgive you." Then we realized we'd be late for class if we didn't go, and we ran off our separate ways.

Nico

Life was better. Melvin and I were talking again, all our awkwardness dispelled once he told me what had happened to him the previous year. Kaitlin and I were open about our relationship, and no one was really bothering us about it. I mean, sure, people still stared at us in an uncomfortable way, but it wasn't so bad.

Our school social system was some what broken. Usually we had that group of the 'perfect' people, but now no one was able to act that way. The old popular people had grouped up in small groups of friends, but since no one thought of them the way they did before, they weren't popular. Which made me think that the whole time, if we had just not thought of them that way, they wouldn't be. It made me angry, like it took everyone that long to realize it, but there was really nothing I could do.

I wasn't sure why Kaitlin had chosen her one friend to stay with her, and when I asked her, Kaitlin just shrugged and said she didn't know either, but she thought she was tired of it all. But it didn't matter.

The weirdest thing that had happened to me had to be Aaron's insistence on being my friend. He was an old friend of Kaitlins, and although they still talked a little, I didn't see it as much of a reason for him to be so insistent on talking to me. Or asking this:

"So, have you slept with her yet?"

"I, wait, _what_?"

"Ya know. Played a little basketball. Slam dunked that ball into the basket. Kabam."

"I, dude. No. Just, no."

"Really? How long have you guys been going on?"

"...A year I guess?"

"And you still haven't sharpend your pencil?"

"Dude, what the f- No. Why would you even think..."

"I don't know. She's hot."  
>"I'm fifteen. No. Just... gods no."<p>

"Alright, alright. If you say so." For some reason he didn't seem to believe me. "I would have done it," he whispered. For some reason I wanted to punch him.

Things were going fine, right up until the last week of school. I was going to go up to my room before a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Dude, you have to come with me, _now_." I turned around to find an old friend of Kaitlin's looking at me intently, worry on his face.

"Why?" I asked. We had never really talked; the only contact we had was him glancing at me strangely from time to time across the halls. He was in none of my classes, and in the past we had never sat anywhere near each other.

"It's... Kaitlin. I think she's in trouble," he told me, his face scrunched up. "You've got to come. Please." I didn't know what to think. Kaitlin in trouble was unlikely, and I didn't know this guy at all, but... what if something really was wrong? Without waiting for an answer, the guy grabbed my arm led me out of the school. I expected him to lead me to the tables, where most of the students sat to do their homework, or even in the direction to leave the school, where Kaitlin would usually go, but instead he led me into an area littered by trees. We walked in silence, getting farther and farther from the school and deeper into the woods.

"So, um, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." He didn't answer, he just kept walking. So much for trying to be friendly.

"Were here," he grumbled, pulling me into a clearing. I looked around. At first I didn't see her, but then I saw her across the clearing, talking to her friend, Evan, laughing. I was about to say nothing looked wrong, but then Evan looked up, and for a second, we stared at each other, and a chill shot through me.

"What the..." I whispered. Five guys stepped out, and two of them grabbed me tightly.

"Kaitlin," Evan started, a glint in his eye. "I admit I was as surprised as everyone else at your little ...performance. But what really bothered me was that you were in a relationship. And, not just any, but with someone... someone like... _him_." hereas he turned to me, his face filled with pure hatred. "Kaitlin, I don't know what made you think you were downgraded enough to be in a relationship with... that. But I'm here to offer you someone more of your level." I was too shocked to say anything, to yell at him to shut up or to make the idiots holding me release me. Instead of releasing me, another guy grabbed me, trying to get me to stop struggling.

"Kaitlin, I love you," Evan whispered, turning to her and grabbing her hands, dropping to his knees. "And I want you so, so badly. Please." She looked down at him, her eyes wide.

"Is that why you punched Jared?" she whispered, her voice soft. Evan's eyes tured cold.  
>"He shouldn't have done that. He knew how much I liked you."<p>

"Gods, Evan, I'm sorry, no." For a second I thought it would all be ok, he would get up and we could leave and nothing would happen. But I knew that wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered, standing up. "I didn't want to have to prove to you who was better, but I will." He grabbed her face, kissing her, and before I could react someone punched me in the stomach. I tried to fight back, but there was five guys punching me, and while I'm athletic, I'm not superman. I thought I heard Evan groan, so I assumed Kaitlin had hit him, but I also heard her screech, so I didn't know how well it was going.

And then everything stopped, no one was hitting me anymore. Instead, I heard six male voices scream, and I looked up to see a monster. Oh, shit. I pulled out my sword to fight it, and Kaitlin pulled out her dagger, and we both stepped foward to it, smiling at each other. Evan and his little possey ran out, screaming, which in other circumstances would have been hilarious. I looked up at the monster and found I didn't recognize it. It was a giant... deer.

Instead of coming at us, it turned and left, running back out the way it came, and Kaitlin and I looked at each other confused.

"That was interesting," I said.

"Want to go get a something to eat? I'm hungry," she asked, walking toward me. I smiled.

"Sure."

So we put our weapons back in their discreet places, turned and walked back towards the school.

"Next time I decide to fall in love, remind me to do it with someone less beautiful. That way I'll have way less competition."

"I'm not beautif-" Kaitlin started, but clamped her mouth shut. I sighed.

"Why do all girls think their ugly?"

"I don't think I'm ugly. Or, I try not to, because it's what every girl thinks about themselves, and I know that _they_ aren't ugly, so it must be all in our heads. But, It's kind of hard to look in the mirror and wade in my beauty. I'd have to be extroardinarily self centered to be able to do that."

I laughed. "True."

"Nico?" she whispered, turning to me. "What kind of monster did you think that was?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't recognize it."

"Do you think..." Kaitin blushed and turned away. "Never mind."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Didn't that kind of look like a... stag?"

"I guess. Why?"

Her next words came out so quietly I almost didn't hear them. "My mother's symbol is a stag," she whispered. I turned to look at her. "Or, I mean, I saw one in our cabin, and someone said she has this crown of stags and..." she stopped and sighed. I took her hand in mind and squeezed. I knew how it felt to want your parent to notice you.

"Maybe it was," I replyed. And maybe.


	9. Preface

This is it! Thank you to all my lovely readers, thank you a million times over, for enjoying and loving this story even when I didn't. Thank you for reading something that I began forever ago and only finished now. Thank you for everything you've done, everything you do.

Preface

Today was the day: the day I'd leave forever to Kansas, the day I'd leave behind New York.

School ended uneventless, summer had come and two weeks had passed since then. My friends had forgiven me, Melvin and Nico were talking again, and Evan hadn't come anywhere near me. Two days earlier, my friends had thrown me a goodbye party, taking me out to dinner and Ice Skating. Nico and I had seen each other most of the time, but for some reason it felt like it had already been a year since we last saw each other.

The entire day, I had been depressed. I wasn't even mad we were moving I was just... sad. Too sad to leave, or care much if my last minute things were packed, or to even care that we were leaving the bustling New York behind. I had just been drained of my energy.

And now.

Now I was standing in the airport, with my bag, and only half an hour till I had to leave. Besides my parents, Nico had come with. You know how your stomach twists when you have a bad feeling? That was exactly how I felt. My dad looked up at me, his eyes full of understanding. "Come on Kaitlin. Your boyfriend can't cross past here, so..."

"Just go," I muttered, my eyes downcast. Giving me a pitifl understanding look, my parents continued on. Now it was just Nico and I.

Nico gently tilted my face up with his hand, and in desperation, I grabbed it, as if that would keep us together. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I would open them and be in bed in my house with no boxes, everything unpacked and my mom calling me to get up. Gently, slowly, Nico pressed his lips into mine. Exhaling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself into him. Gods, he was beautiful.

"I love you," I whispered, my lips barely brushing his, "I love you so, so, much." And I did. "Don't forget me, ok?" I whispered, then kissing him one last time, I turned and ran to my future.

I stared out the plane window, and as New York became smaller and smaller, I began to cry At first the tears dripped down slowly, then they flowed like a waterfall, and I silently began to sob. I loved him. I had just left the boy I loved.

**Sonnet XXX**_Edna St. Vincent Millay_

**Love is not all: It is not meat nor drink**

**Nor slumber nor a roof against the rain,**

**Nor yet a floating spar to men that sink**

**and rise and sink and rise and sink again.**

**Love cannot fill the thickened lung with breath**

**Nor clean the blood, nor set the fractured bone;**

**Yet many a man is making friends with death**

**even as I speak, for lack of love alone.**

**It well may be that in a difficult hour,**

**pinned down by need and moaning for release**

**or nagged by want past resolution's power,**

**I might be driven to sell your love for peace,**

**Or trade the memory of this night for food.**

**It may well be. I do not think I would.**

From _Fatal Interview_ (1931)

Ok, I definitely did NOT lament enough on how much I love you all. Seriously. I cannot say this enough. You all tell me how much you love my story, but I don't think I tell you all enough how much I love you. Someone mentioned they sprinted home to read my story. I sprint home to see what you guys say. Because you literally make my day, no matter how bad it was. I love you guys so much. Thank you.


End file.
